Many buildings include gutters mounted along portions of the roofing edge, at the bottom end of the roof taper or slant. The gutters generally have an open upper surface, and collect run-off water from rainstorms, etc. The water is then typically directed, by the gutter, to a downspout or series of downspouts, to be drained to the ground.
Conventional gutter arrangements, with open tops, have a propensity to become clogged with roof debris. Such debris generally includes leaves and tree branches, but may also include items such as paper and cardboard, and fireplace debris, etc.
In order to block roof debris from entering the gutters, sometimes long screens are positioned over the gutters. Such screens, which generally comprise woven wire extensions, are typically placed along the complete length of a gutter, and over the gutter. The screens will catch leaves and tree debris, etc., as it is washed downwardly toward the gutter. Unfortunately, the screens also become clogged by the leaves and debris, and need to be periodically removed and cleaned. Cleaning such woven wire screens can be a difficult and time-consuming process.